Sing Me To My End
by vsyo-vremya
Summary: When Clear said forever, he meant it.
1. Always

"I heard your voice, so I came... Aoba-san". His words resonated through Aoba's mind. There he was, just sitting there with his umbrella as though the time was nothing. Torn between shock and joy, Aoba called out. "Clear!" With that, he stood up and made his way across the rooftops to where Aoba stood in the veranda. Without a word, Aoba wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could, barely believing the moment was real. Returning the embrace, Clear held onto Aoba, running his hands through Aoba's hair causing him to tremble ever so slightly. "Y-you... You came back..." Aoba whimpered from somewhere between laughter and tears. "Yes, Aoba-san". Immediately the tears overtook Aoba and he began quaking in the arms of the man he watched fall apart at the seams. Holding onto him like he was the only thing keeping him alive, he whispered to Clear "I... Clear, I..." he trailed off. "Aoba-san..." Clear began, "Aoba-san, I'm here". Aoba continued to cry. Hearing Clear's voice again after all this time, saying his name; Aoba could scarcely accept it. He never thought he'd even _see_ Clear again, but there he was, in his arms once more, like nothing ever happened. Motioning his head, Aoba spoke; "Clear?", "Yes, Aoba-san?" he replied, "I missed you". Clear smiled into Aoba's hair. "I said I'd never leave you, Aoba-san... And I never did". With those words, Aoba looked up at Clear and brought their lips together. Holding both sides of Clear's head, he buried himself in Clear, savouring every second they kissed. Clear ran his hand down Aoba's back and pushed them closer together. Aoba still remembered the events in Platinum Jail and how Clear loved him. Clear wanted so much to be with Aoba - to be human - so he granted that desire the best way that he could. It still affected Aoba; even thinking about it brought him to the edge. But in this one moment, everything was right with the world.

Whoever repaired him Aoba owed an impossible debt. Tears continued to trickle down Aoba's face as the two embraced. "Aoba-san?" Clear began. "Yeah?", "I love you". Aoba unlocked them and looked at Clear again. Smiling, and with all the conviction and sincerity of innocence, Aoba spoke; "I love you too, Clear. I love you too". And with that, Aoba pulled Clear away from the veranda and into the bedroom. He kissed Clear again; deeply and without restraint. Moving backwards and still holding onto Clear, Aoba directed them to the bed. Feeling the edge of the bed with the back of his leg, he caused himself and Clear to fall and land gracelessly on the sheets. Still locked in a kiss, Aoba positioned himself directly under Clear and began gyrating in repetitive motions. This time there was no restriction; after watching Clear die, Aoba was going to do anything and everything to carve them into eternity.

Words dissolved into heavy gasps and weighted sighs as the two writhed in earnest. Aoba began to harden in response to Clear who was now working the hem of his neck with voracious intent. Descending further into ecstasy, Aoba brought his hands to Clear's head and proceeded to labour his fingers through the copious silver strands of hair. Clear then spoke. "Aoba-san... Can I ask you something?". "Always", Aoba said through rushed breaths. Clear opened his mouth to speak but hesitation seemed to get the better of him and he withdrew from caressing Aoba. Confused, Aoba pulled himself up and saw Clear sitting on the edge of the bed with a troubled look upon his face. "Clear...?" Aoba began, "What's wrong?" Clear didn't move. Aoba moved closer to him, positioning himself next to Clear and put his arms around Clear's waist. Clear then put his arms across Aoba's in response. "Aoba-san..." Clear began, "You know I'm not human..." "Yes", Aoba replied with curiosity. "Then you know that I'll never grow old – I'll never age". Aoba grew concerned; he knew where this was going. Clear, still motionless, spoke again "But you will... And I'll just watch as you die. I don't want that". There was a fear and loneliness is his voice that echoed throughout the room. Aoba had considered this. In the year or so that Clear had been gone Aoba had the time to think about everything and how he knew that Clear would outlive him. But he had also had the time to realise something else. "Clear," Aoba addressed him with a calm firmness, "I know what you're thinking and I understand. I've had a lot of time to think about it too and..." Aoba trailed off, absorbed in his own thoughts. Fading back in, he looked at Clear who still hadn't moved and with rehearsed precision placed his thumb and index finger either side of Clear's chin, rotated his head towards him and kissed him gently. "I know you won't grow old and I know that one day I will die. But as long as I'm with you then that doesn't matter to me. And as long as you remember me, I will live forever". There was a resolution in Aoba's eyes that Clear understood. It didn't matter what time they had together, it was only important that they _had_ the time. In a world that was cruel and pitiless, the quietest whispers drowned out the explosions. He and Aoba were together, here and now, in this one shard of infinity, and it was that which made everything worthwhile. The two continued to look at each other daring to even breathe for fear of shattering this single piece of serenity.

How much time had passed between them they didn't know, but it was a while before either of them spoke again. Clear was the one to break the silence, however. "Aoba-san... Master..." he murmured delicately, "I want to be with you. Forever". Aoba smiled. "Forever is a very long time, you know" he replied. "I know", Clear returned with a wilted smile, "But I still want to be with you. And I will love you even longer". It was that which truly affirmed Clear's humanity. Not just to Aoba, but to anyone who would have been there at that moment. If the only thing that made Clear in any way mechanical was his functional immortality then Aoba could live with that, because he couldn't bear to see him die again.


	2. Vita ex Machina

Ever since Clear's return to Aoba, the days seemed so much brighter and everything appeared infinitely better. It was an unusual arrangement, that's for sure; but they didn't let it affect them. Aoba didn't know whether it was right or wrong, all he knew was that this was the closest thing to perfect he had ever been. Some might call it crazy, but what did they know. Clear always went out of his way to accommodate Aoba. Every morning he would wake up to breakfast and he would be greeted with dinner after he returned from work the evenings Clear didn't come to meet him at the junk shop. The house would always be immaculate and Clear's DIY skills manifested themselves every time something needed building or maintaining. Clear always did everything he could to make Aoba happy, and Granny barely had to lift a finger thanks to Clear, so naturally she was glad to have him around. Aoba wasn't entirely sure what she thought of their relationship, but he knew that if she thought it was a problem, she'd make it known.

To the outside world, everything appeared perfectly normal. Dubious whispers of '_two guys'_ would drift on the wind every now and again, but that was all they ever were, not that it mattered in any case. Aoba and Clear were happy with one another and that's all that was relevant. They would walk together hand in hand, talk for hours on end about everything and nothing. Clear would always ask Aoba questions about life and being human. He had a very real and very passionate interest in what it means to be human and what makes something truly alive. '_He has more life in him than anyone I know'_ Aoba would always think to himself whenever Clear began to quiz him. He'd always ask the most philosophical and poignant questions: _"Aoba-san; How do humans feel?", "Why do humans sleep?", "What happens to humans who don't find love or happiness?". _His inquisition was boundless. More often than not, Aoba couldn't fully answer his questions. They were just so big and far beyond any answer Aoba could give him. Aoba knew that it was Clear's way of trying to be more human. Not understand humanity, but to actually become a human being. Aoba had explained to Clear several times that it made no difference to him that Clear was mechanical and that he loved him as much as any human, but Clear would always think that - because he was a machine – he would never be complete, no matter how many times Aoba would iterate the contrary. One day, however, Clear asked a question that knocked Aoba off his feet.

Walking home from work, talking as usual, Clear turned the conversation and spoke with solemn intent. "Aoba-san?", "Yeah?", "Can I ask you something?" There was a concentrated look of discomfort on Clear's face. "As always" Aoba replied with a painted smile. Clear remained silent for a few moments as though he was gathering his thoughts, so Aoba spoke again. "What is it?" he enquired tentatively. "What will I do when you die?". Aoba stopped in his tracks. "What?". Aoba spoke with bated breath. "When you die", Clear repeated, "What will I do?". To say the question caught him off-guard was an understatement. Aoba felt as though he'd just been punched in the heart. He just stared at Clear with a mixture of shock and distress unable to fully comprehend what just happened. "Aoba-san?" Clear said, confused. "Did I say something wrong?" Clear's expression was clouded with confusion and uncertainty. He didn't want to hurt Aoba – he just wanted to know. "I..." Aoba murmured hesitantly, "I, erm...". He couldn't fathom his thoughts into words. He just remained there, gazing at Clear with all the incredulity of an age. Dumbstruck, Aoba looked away from Clear and hung his head and stared the ground. He didn't know how to answer Clear because he didn't have an answer. What _would_ Clear do after he's gone? Aoba had never even considered it and thus began feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt because of it. He suddenly felt incredibly selfish and couldn't bring himself to look at Clear again. Engulfed with shame, he fought against the urge to break down and cry at the realisation of his own selfishness. It was then that Aoba felt something rather unexpected. Clear, understanding Aoba's silence, gently took Aoba's hands into his own. The gesture moved Aoba and he could have sworn that he heard Clear's heart. Still not being able to face him, Aoba was surprised and what he heard next... _Singing. _Clear had begun to sing. That beautiful, heartbreaking melody that moved Aoba's soul to dance – it was magical. Clear put his arms around Aoba, embracing him tenderly. Aoba returned the motion, trying so hard not to let any tears escape him. The two stayed that way for a while; Clear singing, holding each other as though the stars were falling around them. When Clear's song had ended, he spoke softly; "I'm sorry, Aoba-san...". Aoba – combating his guilt – drew his gaze to look at Clear. "For what?" Aoba asked, confused. Clear's expression softened. "For asking". Aoba looked away again. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong...", he said, with a twinge of regret. He still didn't have an answer, but Clear saved him from that: "I will remember you, Master". "What?" Aoba looked back at Clear. "I will remember you. That's what I'll do. When you die, I will remember you". Aoba blinked. Clear gazed into Aoba's eyes with sincere and heartfelt truth. In that moment, Aoba felt the Earth fall away. There was nothing but he and Clear as time stood still, waiting. '_I will remember you...'_


	3. Life and Living

Clear and Aoba had grown used to the whispers and gossip about their relationship. Because they were two men it was suddenly the story of the century and God knows what the reaction would be if they ever discovered Clear was mechanical. But they could gossip to their heart's content because neither of them cared. The two had settled down into something relatively normal. It had been a few years now and Aoba had decided to move out of his grandmother's house and begin his own life with Clear. In an attempt to grant them some freedom from the looks of shock and disgust he and Clear received almost daily, Aoba had chosen to distance them from the people and places he grew up around. Ever since the fall of Platinum Jail, there had been plans to reconstruct the area for the resident islanders so Midorijima could flourish of its own accord. Aoba thought it might be nice to move there when it was completed assuming there would be homes available. Though after a while, Aoba didn't think they'd ever get around to actually doing it because for nearly a year it was all just talk, but recently there had been a lot of activity in and around the destruction. Until now it had been fenced off from the public with strict penalties for trespassers, but there had been construction aircraft flying in and out of the site hourly. Whatever they were going to do, it promised to be interesting.

Clear and Aoba had moved to the Western Province of the Old Resident District. Littered with an abundance of apartment buildings and suburban housing, it wasn't difficult for them to find a suitable home. It was a little out of the way, even for the area, but it was peaceful, although shopping of any kind was troublesome as they lived miles from any half-decent outlet. Clear, however, would always willingly travel the distance there and back because Clear – as he put it – _'can walk faster than Master can'._ Aoba wasn't going to disagree and Clear always returned within an hour with everything they needed. Despite their relative isolation, they would always make time and arrange to see the friends and family who remained in the West Province. Although it was a trek, it would always be made worthwhile by the happiness and efforts of those they came to visit: Granny would always cook a meal enough for twenty, Koujaku would offer his home to them if they wished to stay a night, though was ever-so insistent on cutting Aoba's hair. Noiz – whenever he decided to make an appearance – would constantly assure himself of Aoba's health and wellbeing and Misuki would walk with them if they ever decided to traverse the streets. Aoba was grateful for their ventures and would always leave with an incredible smile. And sometimes they would come and visit Aoba and Clear, just to surprise them. It would always brighten Aoba's day and Clear would effortlessly fill a table with the most delicious of foods and they would all while away the time together with laughter and merriment. But as much as he enjoyed the impromptu visits, he wouldn't mind being told in advance. Their timing could be terrible sometimes; Aoba was surprised at how quickly he could get dressed when he had to.

It was mid-afternoon and Clear and Aoba had been living together for over a year when Aoba received a message on his Coil.

_"We would like to invite you to the grand unveiling of the newly-built Ivory Heights. Please find attached your invitation, directions to the event and instructions for the evening. We hope to see you there. Sincerely, Indigo Inc."_

After Aoba read the message he walked through the house to where Clear was standing in the kitchen preparing lunch. "Hey, Clear", Aoba spoke hurriedly. "Yes, Aoba-san? What is it?". "I've just got a message about something called Ivory Heights. Does that mean anything to you?". Clear responded nonchalantly; "Yes, Aoba-san. It's the new complex that's been built where Platinum Jail used to be. They've been reconstructing it for years now so I'm assuming it's finally complete" he finished with a smile. "Well I've been sent an invitation to its opening. Would you like to go?" Aoba asked casually. "I'll go if you want to go, Aoba-san" Clear answered, still smiling. "I'm not bothered either way, I just think it would be nice to see what's become of it. Maybe Glitter's still standing" Aoba finished with a curt laugh. "Well didn't you say you might like to move there if the opportunity arose, Aoba-san? Maybe we could see what it's like and you can decide?". Clear offered the possibility with a pulse of excitement in his voice. "You've got a point there", Aoba agreed. "Well it won't hurt to check it out, will it?" he continued, "And besides, it'll be interesting to see what it looks like now". Clear grinned in response and Aoba laughed. "So it's a plan?" Aoba asked. "Yes, Aoba-san. I'll go wherever you want".

The invitation placed the date of the unveiling as June 17th so they had a couple of weeks to wait, but in the meantime they had decided to redecorate their home. By that, Aoba had said he didn't like the constant whitewash he was greeted with every time he came home so Clear had taken it upon himself to paint each room a different colour one afternoon while Aoba was in work. Due to the effective renovation of the island, public transport had become relatively dependable so Aoba could continue working at Heibon despite the distance.  
Arriving back home, Aoba walked in to a room painted a rather violent shade of green. Lost for words, he sought Clear in want of an explanation. Each room he entered, however, was painted a different colour. The kitchen was blue, the bathroom was yellow and the bedroom was red. He could only assume that Clear was responsible for the sudden explosion of colour. Patience dwindling, he called out. "Clear!?" No answer. He called again, louder; "Clear!" Nothing. Aoba wondered where he could be. Walking back to the sitting room, he turned to face the door upon hearing it open. There - looking as though he'd been attacked by an easel - was Clear. "What the Hell happened to you?!" Aoba exclaimed. "I decorated, Aoba-san", Clear returned with a gleeful smile. "Do you like it?" Aoba didn't know what to think. Stuck somewhere between amazement and disbelief, he just eyed the room, staring at every inch of the viridian upon the walls. "It's..." Aoba muttered, "...unusual..." Clear's smile waned slightly. "When did you do this?" he asked politely. "This afternoon while you were gone. You said you didn't like the white so I thought I'd surprise you. Do you like it?" Aoba wasn't overly enthusiastic about the sudden onslaught of the spectrum, but he knew it was just Clear being Clear. "I love it", Aoba lied. "I think it's amazing". Clear's face erupted in happiness and he ran towards Aoba and lifted him into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Aoba-san! I hoped you would!" Though not wild about the choice of colour, he was glad that he could make Clear happy, even if it required a little white lie. Besides, he'd grow to like it anyway. Or at least he hoped he would...

That evening Clear made dinner as usual and the two sat down to eat. Making conversation, Aoba asked Clear about his artistry; "So what made you choose all those colours then?" "They're the primary colours so I thought they would be good to use" Clear answered with a smile. "Oh..." Aoba uttered, unconvinced. "So what where you doing outside when I got home then? I didn't see you on the way back". "I had paint left over so I decided to see if Tae-san wanted me to paint something" Clear continued to smile. "And?" Aoba offered. "She said the hallway could do with a retouch and asked me to paint it over in blue, so I did". "Right..." Aoba said, "And why were you covered in paint?" "Because Tae-san threw it at me". Aoba's jaw dropped. "She _what?!_" "Tae-san threw paint at me". "Why?!" Aoba spoke with bewilderment. "I don't know. She didn't say" Clear answered casually. Aoba's shock began to turn into frustration. "Well what happened?!" he asked impatiently. "I told you, Aoba-san. I painted the hall for Tae-san". Aoba gave him an indignant look. "Ok then. What happened before she threw the paint at you?" he asked, hoping his wording would give him the answer he was looking for. "I dropped paint on her". The relaxation of Clear's response perplexed Aoba and he gave Clear a puzzled look. "You dropped _paint_ on her?" he repeated, making sure he'd heard right. "Yes, Aoba-san" Clear confirmed. Aoba was about to ask for an explanation but Clear saved him the trouble. "I was standing on a ladder painting the top of the wall and I dipped the brush into the pot, only I missed and ended up knocking the paint over. Tae-san was behind me watching and the paint landed on her". Aoba listened to Clear's account and didn't need to hear any further. He knew his grandmother too well and knew that Clear had escaped lightly. "Hnn..." Aoba sighed, "I'll go see her tomorrow after work and apologise. She can't hold a grudge that long..." he mused. "Thank you, Aoba-san" Clear spoke respectfully. "I'll apologise too". "NO!" Aoba blurted, making Clear jump a little. "You stay here. I'm gonna see how much damage you've caused before I let the two of you in the same room again". His tone was final. "Okay", Clear said cheerfully, "Whatever you think is best, Aoba-san".

They finished eating quietly, not saying much to one another. Clear did the washing up and Aoba put the clean dishes away as they came. Fighting the weight of his eyelids, Aoba announced he was going to bed and made his way toward the bedroom. Clear followed suit, trailing behind Aoba like a happy puppy. Aoba undressed himself, lay on the bed, pulled the blanket across his body and allowed sleep to take him. Doing the same, Clear removed his clothes, crawled into the opposite side of the bed and folded himself around a now-sleeping Aoba. Kissing him softly, he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Aoba-san".


	4. Indestructible

The opening of Ivory Heights had proven to be an experience. Through fanfare, cheers and a few thousand balloons released at the behest of Indigo Incorporated, Clear and Aoba made their way around the streets of the reconstruction and sought to find a place they could come to call home. Indigo seemed to be headed by a man called Kiyomeru whom, Aoba noticed, wielded the same charismatic charm as Toue before him, only this time without manipulation and ulterior motive. The work Indigo had put into reclaiming Platinum Jail was extraordinary; buildings were formidable, streets were immaculate and the atmosphere was beautiful – Ivory Heights was not disappointing. Suddenly, an idea reappeared in Aoba's mind. "Clear", he began, "Do you think you could find where Glitter used to be?" "Glitter? Why, Aoba-san?" Clear replied with confusion. "Because I'd just like to see what's there now, you know. I mean, that's where we- I mean where you, erm..." Aoba trailed off sullenly, a look of solemnity painted across his face. "I can find it, Aoba-san" Clear spoke, "I remember". Aoba looked up; "Really? You don't mind?" "No, Aoba-san", Clear answered "I'll go wherever you want". Aoba smiled awkwardly. In all honesty, he had no rational or even sane reason to want to relocate Glitter. Aoba just knew that Glitter is where his life with Clear began, and ultimately ended. He tried not to think about it too much, but he felt it was something he had to do. Taking a deep breath, Aoba spoke again. "So..." Clear looked at him, "Which way do we go?"

Clear directed the pair of them through the commotion and hype, walking long and winding roads until they arrived at their destination. "Where are we?" Aoba asked. "Where you wanted to go, Aoba-san. This is Glitter" Clear motioned towards the towering block of flats that stretched the length of road. Without knowing how, Aoba pinpointed the exact location where Glitter used to stand. He looked intently to the left side of the street, fixing his gaze upon the third block down. Aoba suddenly felt a nostalgic pang of guilt which quickly turned to pain. Unable to manage anything else, he turned his head to face Clear. "What's wrong, Aoba- san?" Clear asked concernedly, "You seem sad". "Nothing..." Aoba returned, "I'm just... Well, I'm..." he couldn't connect his thoughts. Clear walked over to Aoba and put his arms around him. "You don't have to worry, Aoba-san" he said, "I'm here". Aoba , unable to contain it any longer, returned Clear's embrace and allowed a few silent tears to escape his eyes. "I love you. You know that, right?" Aoba insisted, lifting his head from Clear's shoulder. "I know, Aoba-san. I know. And I love you too". The smiled at each other for a moment until the smiles turned to quaint laughter. Aoba turned to face the building once more and spoke again, this time with a sense of personal freedom. "So do you wanna see if we can move in?" he grinned. "I will if you will" Clear replied with the same boyish smile. Aoba rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on then", he said gleefully, "Let's go find someone important". And with that, he took Clear's hand and the two of them gradually made their way back into the crowd.

The festivities continued with no sign of stopping as the two boys attempted to navigate their way around. Filled with purpose, Aoba sought to find someone who could aid the two of them in relocating to Ivory Heights. It was difficult to not become separated in the density of the people populating the plaza, but Aoba kept tight hold of Clear. After a while and unable to successfully find someone or something useful, Aoba turned his attention to Clear. "Where do you think we should go?" Clear looked at him; "I don't know, Aoba-san. Everything's changed". Aoba dropped his head sullenly: He was becoming increasingly more frustrated with every moment that passed. Lost in disappointment, he was startled to suddenly find Clear pulling him through the congregation. "Oh, ahh...!" He didn't have the chance to question it. After a few moments of being manhandled, Clear brought them to a stop outside of a kiosk that Aoba wouldn't have known was there. There was a sign that read "Information" across the top of the booth and Aoba instantly understood Clear's intention. "How did you know this was here?" Aoba asked, perplexed. "I overheard someone talking about it so I followed what they said" Clear answered, seeking approval with a charming grin. "Aha" Aoba laughed, "Well, thank you!" Clear just continued to grin adorably. Aoba let a moment pass before approaching the information desk then made his way with eager anticipation.  
"Excuse me!" Aoba bellowed to the attendant while still a good six feet away from her, "Can you help me?" he continued, reaching the counter. "What can I do for you, sir?" the attendant asked politely. "Can you tell me where I can find out about moving here? Rentals and such?" he asked excitedly. "Certainly", the clerk began, "If you follow the road leading behind this desk you will eventually come to a large building – Crystal Court. That's where all enquiries and property management is controlled. You should find what you're looking for there". Aoba grinned from ear to ear. "Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?" the clerk continued graciously. "No, thank you", Aoba answered, "That's all I needed. Thank you!" The clerk wished him a good day and the two were off in no time. Doing as directed, Clear and Aoba made their way uninterrupted along the road to Crystal Court. Barely breathing with anticipation, Aoba welcomed the formidable structure that dwarfed the surrounding buildings.

_'Crystal Court'_ Aoba thought, '_Impressive'._ "Do you really wanna do this?" he asked Clear without moving. "Do what, Aoba-san?" "Move here", he replied, "If we go in, there's a chance we will and our lives will change. Are you ready for that?" Clear looked at Aoba. "I will do whatever you want, Aoba-san. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy". _'Typical Clear', _Aoba thought with a smile on his face. Taking a breath, he and Clear made their way into the building and were instantly greeted by an immaculately white vestibule. Aoba was blinded for a moment at its brilliance, Clear remained unfazed. Adjusting to the brightness of the room, Aoba looked around for a reception desk or someone he could talk to, and directly ahead lay exactly what he wanted - there was a counter framed underneath with large silver letters that read _'Welcome'_. Aoba felt almost embarrassed by how untidy he looked in comparison to the interior, but nevertheless he soldiered on. Crossing the foyer, Aoba directed his attention to the refined man sitting behind the desk. "Excuse me", Aoba squeaked, his awkwardness manifesting itself in his voice. The attendant looked up from his computer and fixed his gaze on Aoba. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked flatly. "I hope so", Aoba replied, noting the clerk's timbre, "I was told this is where I can find out about moving here to Ivory Heights. Can you tell me what I need to know?" The clerk raised his eyebrow at him inquisitively. "You wish to move here?" he asked equally as sceptical, looking at Clear with wary eyes. "Yes", Aoba answered with a hardened tone "Can you tell me who I have to see or whatever to do that?" The clerk turned back to Aoba. "What's your name?" he asked, catching Aoba off-guard. "My name?" Aoba repeated his words. "Yes. Your name" the clerk said, slightly irate. "Aoba. Aoba Seragaki". He glowered at the clerk, him meeting Aoba's gaze. "And _him_?" The clerk motioned to Clear without taking his eyes off Aoba. "Clear", Aoba answered coldly. He didn't know what was going on here but he was rapidly becoming agitated by the clerk's contemptuous attitude. "Clear _what_?" Aoba's eyes widened. He didn't know Clear's last name. He didn't even know if Clear _had_ a last name. His disdain of the situation suddenly evaporated and was quickly replaced by a mixture of shock, astonishment and fear. Not knowing what to do, Aoba just stood there gaping at the clerk who looked at him like he'd just uttered an ugly swear word. "Seragaki". Clear's voice came from nowhere. "_What?_" the clerk responded in earnest. "Seragaki" Clear repeated, "Clear Seragaki. That's my name". Aoba's jaw dropped at he turned to face Clear. "Is that so?" the clerk said with suspicious rhetoric. "And is he your... brother?" a slight frown appearing on his face as he spoke. Silenced by Clear's sudden claim, Aoba was unable to make his brain and voice connect, but Clear stepped in again; "No. He is my Master". Aoba whipped his head to face the attendant, his face now clearly expressing a look displeasure bordering condemnation. Aoba felt something was about to happen and he wasn't ready for it.

The clerk stood up from behind the desk and glared at the two boys with fight in his eyes. "I'm sorry", he began, his voice not apologetic in the slightest, "but I'm afraid we don't allow people of your, ah, _particularity_ here". Aoba's blood ran cold, Clear remained motionless. "Ivory Heights is not a place for careless frivolity. You are not welcome here. You and your kind are not welcome here". His tone was toxic and vicious. Aoba just stared at him with abject bewilderment, unable to comprehend what had just transpired. This man whom they had only just met had completely and utterly renounced them with self-righteous judgement. The air turned to ice around them. Suddenly Aoba's incredulity morphed into silent rage. "Now I suggest you leave before I take further action", the clerk continued, but Aoba barely heard him over the sound of the fury now burning inside him. Balling his fist, he watched as the clerk spoke without registering a single word. It was then that Aoba broke his silence. "How dare you". The clerk looked at Aoba; "I beg your pardon?!" "How dare you!" he repeated with blood in his voice. "You sanctimonious bastard. How _dare_ you talk to us like we're something you've just stepped in" the anger built with every word. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are to speak to us like that. How DARE you, you self-righteous asshole!" Aoba could feel his other self beginning to rise from his depths. The clerk looked somewhat taken aback by Aoba's sudden outburst but his surprise quickly turned into amusement. "What're you gonna do?" he said, eyeing Aoba's balled fists, "Hit me?" The thought hadn't occurred to Aoba, but now it seemed like a very good idea. Without warning, Aoba leaped over the table and planted a square punch right on the bridge of the clerk's nose which made an audible crack as he fell backwards over his chair and landed awkwardly on the floor. Less than satisfied but more than justified, Aoba stepped over the desk and stood next to Clear who still hadn't made any movement at all. Aoba turned to the clerk who was now crawling backward along the floor; "You can take your Ivory Heights and shove it up your ass!" He took Clear defiantly by the hand and marched them out of the door without looking back.

Once Aoba felt they were far enough away from Crystal Court, he stopped and took several deep breaths. Adrenaline subsiding, Aoba suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his hand. "Tchs..." he let out several grunts of pain. Holding his right hand in his left and not paying attention to much else, he was startled slightly by Clear touching his hurting hand. Aoba let out another groan of pain. "Are you alright, Aoba-san?" Yeah, I'm fine", Aoba lied, "Don't worry". Clear let a few moments pass before he spoke again. "Why did you hit that man?" Aoba looked Clear dead in the eye. How could he not know why? Surely he'd understand... And then it hit him: Clear _doesn't_ understand. It's his mechanical nature – he couldn't know why the clerk rejected them so vindictively. This was something else he'd have to explain. Sighing with resignation, he began to elucidate. "I hit him because he said we weren't allowed to live here because we're together". Clear thought for a moment. "What's wrong with that, Aoba-san?" "Nothing's wrong with it. But some people think there is and that's not right". Clear considered Aoba's words silently. "It was because he spoke as though we were something unnatural and disgusting. I won't have anyone think anything like that about us – about you". Clear continued to look at Aoba with confusion. "Why did he think that, Aoba-san?" His words were innocent. "I don't know. Some people are like that and there's nothing we can do about it" Aoba took a breath. "But I promise you that no about of those kind of people will ever come between us; I love you too much to let that happen". Aoba spoke with resolution. Clear's puzzled features waned into an understanding smile. "Thank you, Aoba-san". "For what?" "For loving me". Aoba just smiled. This is what made everything worthwhile. All the whispers, all the looks, rumours and that damn clerk. Because of Clear – because they had each other – all else was nothing. Come what may, they were together and that made them unbreakable.


End file.
